


【润旭】夜莺之歌part10

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 年上, 惊悚, 黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 预警：三观不正，惊悚恐怖，神经病大龙，有血/腥不/适描写，慎入！！慎入！！Ps：鬼畜攻的粗/暴/车,OOC，如果不能接受预警，请及时点×离开，谢谢！！
Relationships: 兄弟 - Relationship, 润旭, 香蜜 - Relationship, 龙凤
Kudos: 13





	【润旭】夜莺之歌part10

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：三观不正，惊悚恐怖，神经病大龙，有血/腥不/适描写，慎入！！慎入！！
> 
> Ps：鬼畜攻的粗/暴/车,OOC，如果不能接受预警，请及时点×离开，谢谢！！

Part10 

预警：三观不正，惊悚恐怖，神经病大龙，有血/腥不/适描写，慎入！！慎入！！

Ps：鬼畜攻的粗/暴/车,OOC，如果不能接受预警，请及时点×离开，谢谢！！

夜晚的密林有些可怕，骏马的飞驰惊起一堆嘎嘎乱叫的夜枭，在昏暗的枝头露出黄灿灿的眼，看起来有几分吓人，旭凤搂紧了怀中的女孩，神情却无比的坚毅和坦然，穗禾骑着的马儿在逃出城门的时候被追赶而来的侍卫们射杀，他迫于无奈只能带着她一起飞奔。

好在王宫豢养的马匹也是神骏，虽驮了两个人，除了呼吸粗重了一些，还是恪尽职守的四蹄翻飞，竭力甩脱了追兵，朝着前方尽情的奔驰，旭凤一面集中精力驾马，避过偶尔从两侧探出的纤长树枝，一面听着胸前越发靠紧自己的女孩，正絮絮道出别后发生的事情。

“表哥，你不知道那个病秧子有多可恶，他竟然下了追杀令，我跟父亲好不容易才逃出来，得到了一位好心人的收留……不过没关系，等今天晚上我们扬帆起航，越过迪拉科海峡，到达伊顿公国就能安全了，听说那里的君主最为贤明仁慈，一定会为表哥你主持公道。”

月色突然减淡，仿佛被不知何处飘来的黑云所笼罩，从高高树顶落下的光线如此暗淡，几乎照不见前行的路，旭凤勉力驾驭着马匹，却听见方才还欢欢喜喜的女孩骤然叹了口气，叫道：“唉，那个叫作鎏英的姐姐虽然脾气不好，长得却很好看，也不知何时才能再见到。”

旭凤牵动着缰绳，引着马儿越过纠结一起的藤蔓枯枝，朝着空地跃去，口中却不经意的回道：“等我们远渡到安全的地方，你不就可以写信给她了么？”他觑了一眼越发阴森的丛林，安抚的摸了摸女孩有些松散的发辫，有些许水汽夹杂着浪涛拍岸之声传来，面前骤然一亮，原来已到林子的尽头。

马匹缓缓驰出那片偌大的密林，暗沉的夜空下是一道滔滔不绝，朝着远处奔涌而去的白练，河宽数百米，一波又一波涌来的浪花冲击着岸边，卷起无数或深或浅的漩涡，推动着停靠在岸边的一艘大船荡漾不息，黑漆漆的船舷似乎挂着什么东西，在暗影中随之晃荡。

“到了！就是这里，欸，父亲怎么没有来迎接我们？”穗禾连忙跳下了马，她环顾四周，看了一眼周围的景色，确认河边的码头除了那艘大船之外空无一物，连个人影都不见，不免有些疑惑的叫道，旭凤凝眉也落下马来，不知怎的，他的心无端慌乱的鼓动着。

那是一种遇到危险的直觉，为何这偌大的船只会声息全无，明明按照穗禾的说法，舅舅和他的手下应该就在船上，可如今入目所见却如此安静，安静的仿佛误入坟墓深处，旭凤抽出配于身侧的赤霄剑，一手拽过懵懂的穗禾，将她掩在身后，两人慢慢的朝着船舶走去。

一步，两步，三步，逐渐靠近之后，旭凤依稀能够看见船舷上的条状物，那朦朦胧胧的形状是……还未等他辨识清楚，啪啪啪的击掌之声骤然响起，一个声音陡然自高空中传来:“我亲爱的弟弟，你要去哪里呢？”语气甜腻犹如粘稠的蜜糖，听起来却叫人魂飞魄散。

船上的灯火瞬间悉数亮起，在明亮的光线照耀下，可以看见高高的桅杆上站着一个人，一个全身上下都笼在黑色披风中，可嘴角勾起似在冷笑的人，一个让他异常熟悉、异常害怕，甚至不惜一切犯下杀戮罪行也要逃离的人，他的哥哥——润玉！！

旭凤宛如堕入冰窟之中，浑身的血液都仿佛凝固，褐色的瞳孔因恐惧而收缩，因为他已经看清楚挂在船舶外围船舷上的东西，那是一具具成年男人的尸体，死不瞑目的面容如此狰狞，圆睁的双眼齐齐的注视着自己，仿佛在嘲笑他的不自量力。

而其中一具最为惨烈的，分明是他的舅舅青雀公爵，黑洞洞的眼眶在灯光下一览无余，脖颈间狭长又整齐的豁口，早已流不出半点温热的血液，惨白没有一丝活气的肤色，和蔓延而上的青色瘢痕，都昭示着这个曾经最慈爱的男人已经完完全全死去的事实。

“真是可怜啊，只差一点点，就差一点点，你就能离开了……”润玉轻轻的叹息着，从高处俯冲而下，披风迎风展开，似一对巨大的黑色羽翼般在身后舞动，然后徐徐降落到地面，那双高筒马靴咯噔咯噔的朝前走着，却让旭凤不由自主拽着穗禾后退。

“父亲？父亲！我要杀了你！混蛋！放开我！”惊得目瞪口呆的穗禾早已花容失色，她用力甩开旭凤的阻拦，抽出袖中的双匕，毫不犹豫的冲上前去，蓦然间乌光一闪，缕缕金色的发丝飘拂着，在空中纷纷断裂，红发青年颤抖着伸出双臂，却只来得及接住那向后软倒的娇躯。

微凉，又带有一丝浅淡的花香，仿佛昨夜凋谢的昙花般令人惋惜，“不！不要！”伴随着哐当一声，那是赤霄剑重重落在地上的声音，旭凤发出撕心裂肺的呼喊，无力的跌坐在地上，呆怔的拥着怀中逐渐失去生机的躯体，那粉嫩的肤色因失血变得青白，就像她的父亲一样。

“表哥……”少女的胸口处破了一个大洞，原本跳动的心脏早已无影无踪，她艰难的伸出手去，颤抖着想要再一次碰触自己最爱的人，可未等对方握住，手臂已无助的落下，“好冷……”若有似无的呢喃在唇间回荡，穗禾心有不甘的，圆睁着双眼，咽下此生的最后一口气。

“这就是你们不自量力的代价，也是触怒我的代价。”润玉叹惋着，将手中擢紧的那颗鲜红的心脏用力一捏，细碎的肉块随之迸裂，血浆四溢，染红了带着丝绒手套的手掌，一滴一滴的落到地面，他慢条斯理的摘下已被红色染透的手套，一步又一步的趋近。

旭凤的头脑早已变得混沌不堪，世界仿佛化成了无声的地狱，黑白相间的剪影中，唯有那一抹鲜红是如此的真实，还有沾染到自己身上那温热的液体，都在述说着曾经的希望转瞬变成绝望的现实，那样可怕宛如噩梦的现实，居然真正的发生了！

心急剧鼓动着，几乎要跳出胸口，窒息感铺天盖地的袭来，旭凤张着嘴，却依旧像被勒住脖子般，根本无法呼吸到一丝一毫新鲜的空气，手指在发寒，僵冷不堪，浑身的细胞都在叫嚣着赶快离开，逃离这个可怕的人，然而身子却像是被钉在地上的飞蛾，根本动不了一步。

直到下巴又一次被高高的抬起，那熟悉的手指暧昧的在那光洁的肌肤上摩挲，旭凤才瞪大一双泛红的凤眸，恍如梦醒般望去，牙齿瞬间深深陷入唇瓣之中，他骤然放下怀中的尸体，出手如电，去捡拾地上的赤霄，然而一股大力袭来，黑影一闪，迎面而来的是一个厚厚的靴底。

“唔！”青年发出一记闷哼，仰面朝天的倒下，而几乎快要碰到剑身的右手却被对方死死的踩在脚底，随后用力一碾，咔啦啦令人牙酸的声音响起，旭凤目眦欲裂的看向自己的手掌，原本纤细灵活的手被踩碎了所有的骨节，变成了一滩烂肉，再也抓握不住任何的东西。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”青年发出不成人声的惨呼，剧痛使得视野一片漆黑，他无助的闭了闭眼，生理性的泪水瞬间充斥了整个眼眶，模糊的眼帘前，有一个放大的面容渐渐清晰，那是他的恶魔哥哥，削薄的唇一开一合，正在说：“没有下一次，若有下一次，我会拧断你的腿……”

青年的眼神逐渐变得茫然无措，眸中的神采一点点的熄减，就像风中飘摇的烛光，在侵袭中婆娑着弱小的火焰，蓦然而灭，他是谁？他在做什么？他为何在这里？五感已然缺失，灵魂似乎漂浮在虚空之中，看不见，听不见，也不敢想，似乎这样就能逃避所有发生的事实。

……

再一次被重重的扔到床上时，旭凤的神智仿佛清醒几分，然而此间并不是他先前待过的，高床软枕炉火熊熊的阁楼，而是一个不知名潮湿的地下室，昏暗的室内只有墙壁上的微弱烛光照亮，黑黢黢的地面斑驳着早已干涸的血迹，他似乎意识到了什么，终于勉力挣扎了起来。

咔哒一声，那是双手被锁链拷在床头的声音，简陋锈迹斑斑的铁架床，困住了他所有的抵抗，青年犹如失了翅膀的夜莺一样，使劲的扑腾着，可肌肉绷紧的双腿还是被那个恶棍缓缓分开，锁在了床的两侧，蹬动的腿使得沉重的锁链摩擦着结实的铁杆，不断发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。

润玉拍了拍旭凤丰润的脸颊，满足的看见青年的眼神又一次变得惊恐，从怀里取出一条干净的丝帕，将那张嘴牢牢缚住，在脑后打了一个结，微笑着道：“那么，你想要什么样的惩罚呢？我亲爱的弟弟？”话音未落，他拉开床头柜的抽屉，取出了一些奇形怪状的东西。

有粗长的浑身带有一粒粒凸起的牛角做的假阳具，那样的长度和宽度，是如此的可观，入到体内估计会直接戳破脆弱的肠壁；有细长的丝带拴着的几个巨大的玉珠，被清洗干净的玉珠浑圆却有半个手掌那么大，如果放进身体，或许那可怜的花穴会瞬间撑裂……

润玉将那些东西放在手中把玩，甜腻的尾音带着一丝上扬，仿佛是一个吃到甜蜜糖果的孩子，可在旭凤听来，却是世间最可怕的问话，他只能唔唔唔的摇着头，发出不成调的拒绝，可是那白嫩俊美的面容，配合含泪的凤眸，却叫施暴者越发心头火热，欲罢不能。

“可怜的小东西，真是吓坏了吧，那我们慢慢来……”润玉随手撕开了青年下身的裤子，露出了更为白皙结实的大腿和常年隐藏于萋萋芳草间粉嫩嫩的小鸟，还有两个圆鼓鼓的囊袋下露出的那条隙缝，正在因紧张而收缩着，吸引着人去一探究竟。

虽然几天前曾经被蹂躏过，可年轻人的身体恢复得总是很快，先前的红肿胀大早已褪去，又恢复成平滑紧致的模样，润玉沾了点湿润的乳膏才探入两指，便感觉出底下的身子发僵发硬，那窄窄的谷口因紧张而收缩，死死裹紧了手指，难以进入，他冷笑了一声，用力一顶。

脆弱的花心又一次迸裂，涌出的鲜血成为最好的润滑剂，方便肆虐的手指进出，润玉见青年因疼痛簌簌发抖的胡乱摇头，越发兴起，随便捣了两下，抽出了两指，将自己早已按捺不住勃起的阳根深深的刺入了罅隙深处，填塞了整个窄小的甬道，动作了起来。

铁架床不由发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，旭凤仿佛一只被攫住翅膀的小鸟，被人死死的按住，只能无助的扑打着没有任何抵抗之力的翅膀，口中流出的涎水早已将丝帕打湿，他眸中的泪一滴滴的落下，落在晕生微光的脸颊上，越发叫人心痒难止，而恐惧的情绪，则成为最好的调料。

润玉深吸一口气，感受底下的温热和充实，开始肆意抽插，前几天他顾虑着弟弟病弱的身体，好几次只能自己纾解，却没想到对方竟然会用生病来逃避，如今真人当前，他已无需留手，九浅一深急速的插拔，使得穴口很快充血，嫩肉泛出簇拥着，开合间似一朵不知飨足的花。

宁谧的室内发出噗嗤噗嗤淫靡的水声，润玉将细长的双腿举过头顶，放肆攻击，粗大狰狞青筋迸出的茎柱如同打桩一般，一下又一下高高抬起，又狠狠落下，狂放的在鲜红的肉壁中翻搅和戳刺，穴口的筋膜被拉伸到了极限，紧紧的围拢在玉茎周围，发出颤栗的哀鸣。

括约肌在如潮水般翻涌的抨击中溃不成军，终于放开了抵抗，润玉长驱直入，湿滑的液体充斥着柔弱的肠道，兴许是不堪重负渗出的血液，正不断自连接处溢出，沾湿了底下黑色的披风，黑色的床铺，白玉般的肌肤，还有交错间的淡粉色浊液，交织成最难忘的景。

渐渐的，青年的动作越来越弱，或许是认识到反抗会给对方带来更多的兴趣，他心如死灰的放松了身躯，又放空了所有的意识，一动也不动，那双含情的凤眸一眨不眨的盯着黑乎乎的天花板，瘫软的身躯随着身上人的举动而摇摆，如果世间有地狱，那他此刻已经身处地狱。

然而润玉却并不满足青年这样的反应，他一下狠狠暴力的杵到底，感受着对方因不堪忍受而微微颤抖的身体，忽而开口冷冷的道：“亲爱的弟弟，你知道这个房间是谁所有么？”旭凤骤然回过神来，疑惑又厌恶的目光死死的瞪向他的哥哥，却让对方忍不住轻笑起来。

润玉忽而一下附身，将高举过肩的双腿弯成m形，在显露更为明显的花径中捣弄，一边在软薄的耳边絮絮的道：“这可是你慈爱的父王最喜欢待着的地方，就连那些东西，也是他最喜欢用的……”随着话音落下，他瞥了瞥被随意丢到床铺上的淫具，若有所指的道。

可怕的话语顿时让青年的脸色突变，他很想要说些什么，可缚住嘴的丝帕封住了一切，只能发出支支吾吾的声音，润玉满足的感受底下花穴骤然的收紧，和旭凤青白交错的面色，夹紧的甬道顿时安抚了有些不悦的欲望，刺激得几乎要瞬间喷涌而出，只能勉强忍住。

烛火哔啵作响，滋生的火焰开始变大，照亮了黑漆漆的墙上挂着的东西，原来另一面墙上居然镶嵌着一个铁质的架子，上面放着皮质的马鞭和一些奇奇怪怪带着尖刺的棍棒，可怖的声音依旧在室内回荡：“父王可是最喜欢在妓女身上侍弄这些东西，而母后也不甘示弱……”

旭凤不可置信的睁大了眼眸，如果眼睛能够喷出火来，那此刻身上的人说不定已经被那双愤怒的凤眸烧成灰烬，然而润玉却是嘲弄的笑了笑，又道：“你可知隔壁的房间里有什么？那里遍布着中世纪以来人们处罚魔女的设施，有让人千疮百孔的‘铁处女’，还有坐下去就变成刺猬的的‘审讯椅’，甚至还有一尊惩戒淫妇的‘木马’……”

他觑了一眼青年涨红的脸，自顾自的往下说道：“那些和父王一夜春宵之后的妓女，通常会在隔壁被炮制成各种各样的尸体，这可都是你母后的杰作。”绵长的叹息在嘎吱嘎吱响动的室内回荡，仿佛是神祗怜悯世人般吐出的，然而他身下粗暴的动作却仿佛恶魔般令人发指。

旭凤仿佛漂浮于无边无际的海面上，天边的风暴骤起，将这艘小小的船倾覆，埋入了深深的海底，堕入那永恒不见光明的地方，他无望的挣扎着，可总也逃不脱那风暴的追捕，过度的疼痛似乎已经麻木，唯有震荡的心灵还在述说着，听见的是怎样可怕的事实。

他煞白了脸，心中有个声音不停的大叫“他在说谎！他在说谎！”，但长期以来的蛛丝马迹却叫他不得不信，为何每次父王说是有事外出，母后就闷闷不乐，而后的几日总是见不得踪影，等到再度出现时却又神采奕奕，浑身充斥着连足量香水都无法掩盖的奇怪味道。

原来真相竟然是如此吗？荒淫无度的父王和血腥暴虐的母后，才是自己一直以来忽视的真相，而自己这个被捧在手心上的王子，竟然如此的无知无觉，任凭那些无辜者在王宫深处哀嚎着死去……旭凤的眼泪不停的往下落，凤眸之中红通通的，全是蜿蜒而上的血丝。

Tbc……


End file.
